


Mine

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Blackpink Smuts [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jennie Kim, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Small Dick Humiliation, Smut, Top Park Chaeyoung, Urination, chaennie, urinal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Chaeyoung doesn't like sharing what's hers, especially her little submissive Jennie.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Blackpink Smuts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915297
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is too dirty for some, just a warning.

It started as more of a teasing, then she began to rub her ass against Lisa's crotch and that's when the other blonde's blood boil.

She can deal with teasing, slight jealousy, being disrespected as a dominant, but this was another thing. She doesn't like sharing what's hers.

"Jennie." It's more of a command than a call. "Let's go home. Get your ass in the car and get ready for what's gonna come to you." She says, gripping the girl's crotch, making her little member hard.

"But-"

"No buts, Jennie." The dominance of her voice let Jennie knew either she walks back to their car or she is getting fucked in front of hundreds of people.

She did was she was told and wait for her lover.

When the blonde arrived at the driver seat, she just remained sated, knowing she doesn't have the right to even speak after what she had done.

"You know what you did, right?" Chaeyoung started, lifting the girl by the chin.

Jennie didn't dare to look into the woman's eyes. She's not even worth just that. "Yes." She replied.

"Then you know what you're going to do when we get home, huh?"

"Yes, miss. I will strip off my clothes and kneel beside the bed." She answered.

"Nah, I don't think you even deserve to be fucked on something comfy as my bed, slut. After what you did? You know where you deserve to be fucked? On the fucking streets 'cause that's how dirty you are." The woman stated.

"Can I make you feel good, miss?" She asked.

"And you think you deserve an award after that?"

"Yes?" It came out as a question.

"Good girl. If you can make me feel good, I'll rethink my decision on fucking you in the street so that everybody knows how much of a whore you are for me."

"Yes. Thank you, miss."

"You're welcome, pet."

\-----

The drive home was quite long and cold. Jennie did not even notice the girl's hand slipping in her skirt and slid down her panties and start stroking her.

"M-miss..." She grasped, gripping into the car seat, knuckles white.

The way they met was quiet unexpected.

Chaeyoung was a stripper. It wasn't quiet often you come across a dom who's working as a stripper, but that's how Jennie and Chaeyoung met. And the very same night they met, Chaeyoung had deflowered the younger girl.

"Miss... please." Jennie pleaded, feeling herself rock hard in her pants, the girl not stopping her pace.

"You think you deserve to come in my brand new car? You think you're allowed to dirt it with your cum? You think your baby cock deserve that?" The woman asked, pushing her thumb against Jennie's slit.

"No, I don't deser- ugh fu- I don't d-deserve it, M-miss. I-I ugh!- I did something terrible and I don't deserve anything for that!" She said in a haste, trying her best not to cum.

"That's right, whore. You don't deserve anything after what you did." The woman said, letting go of the poor girl's cock.

Jennie decides she didn't have a choice and ran her hand up to her skirt, the other woman not very fond of that.

"Don't even think of touching yourself, pet. You're not allowed to cum in a month if you do." She warned.

"But, miss-"

"No fucking buts, pet."

"Yes, miss." She said, retrieving her hand and slumped back to her seat, begging the traffic would end and let her go home with her mistress.

\-----

Finally after whole thirty minutes, they have arrived and Jennie quickly ran up to strip off her clothes and take the whip with her. She placed the whip on the coffee table, kneeling beside the couch.

After a few minutes, Chaeyoung came down wearing absolutely nothing, making her gulp at the sight.

"Kneeling and stripped naked waiting for me." The woman hummed. "Good girl." Jennie's stomach churned at that. The woman praising her never failed to make her heart flutter.

"Only for you, miss."

"Did I say you could speak, kitten? I didn't, did I?" She said, tracing her finger against the girl's choker.

"No, miss. I'm sorry-" The woman replied but was cut off when Chaeyoung had slap her.

"I only asked if I said you could speak or not, kitten. I didn't command you to say you're sorry. Now look down. You don't even deserve to look me in the eye."

The woman looked down, now rock hard again because of the girl dominating her whole existence.

"Good girl." She said, pulling the girl by the chin, pulling her until she fell on her elbows, whimpering a bit when she hit the hard wood floor.

"Ass up, face down." The woman ordered and she quickly comply.

The woman wrapped a fabric around her head, blocking her vision.

"M-miss..." She hesitantly called, trying to calm her senses.

"Shh... baby, I'm here." The woman reassured, kissing her back.

Jennie's nipples were out cold, her dick hard dangling between her legs and her ass quivering at the excitement of getting touched by the younger woman.

"You're too excited to be touched, pet. Your tiny dick itself is begging to be touched." She said, placing a breeze touch on the girl's hard-on, making Jennie hiss. "You need to learn how to be quiet, pet. I don't tolerate brats." She stated, running the whip on her butt cheeks to let her know before slapping it against the girl's ass, making the girl jolt in pain mixed with pleasure. She tried her best not to moan and succeeded.

"Good girl. Now start counting to ten. Don't make a sound then because I'll just hit you harder, okay baby?" She said, the girl nodding, answering,

"Yes, mistress."

Another sound of skin slapping emit in the whole living room, leaving a stinging pain on her butt cheek, biting her bottom lip to muffle her moans. "One, mistress."

Then again. "Two, mistress."

"Three."

"Four."

"F-five."

"Si-six."

"Seven."

"Eight!" The slapping was a little harder now.

"Nine, mistress!"

Then another agonizing yet pleasuring slap was felt on her ass, making her scream out, "Ten!"

"Say thank you." The woman reminded her.

"T-thank you, mistress." She grasped, trying to grip onto nothing.

"Now eat me out and let me decide whether you deserve to get fucked in the bedroom or disrespected in the streets." The woman said, removing the fabric around her head.

"Yes, mistress." Jennie answered before crawling towards the younger woman who was now sated on the couch, legs spread, her arousal open for Jennie to see, making her painfully hard.

Hesitantly, she leaned forward, attaching her lips on the girl's inner thighs, placing soft kisses against her dominant's skin. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the position, she grabbed the girl's thighs as a leverage but was slapped by the woman away. She kept herself from whining and continued to kissing her way to the girl's slit, running her tongue against, her nose nuzzling against the woman's clitoris, making her dominant moan at the action.

She kept a hard grip on the girl's hair, scratching her scalp as she did.

"That's good, baby. I need more." The woman said, pushing the girl against her clit, the girl biting the erect bud before swiping her tongue around it, sucking softly to soothe her before teasingly running her tongue down to Chaeyoung's slit, penetrating the girl.

The woman jolt, pushing her in further if possible, moaning loudly, making the girl proud that she is the one making the woman feel good.

"So good, baby. That's it. Make me cum, baby. Take it all in. I'm so close." The woman moaned, rubbing her sex against the girl's face, riding her.

Jennie moaned against the woman's heat, thrusting her tongue in and out of the woman then lightly sucking on it, repeating the process before deciding to bit into her folds before lightly sucking.

Chaeyoung jolts forward, cupping her mouth to not look so submissive in front of her, well, submissive.

Feeling herself at her climax, she gripping on the girl's hair, rubbing her arousal against the older woman and came on the girl's tongue, the woman taking all of her and frowned that she wasted some that had dropped down to the floor.

"Good girl. You can go upstairs now. Ass up, face down waiting for me on the bed. Okay, baby?" She said and Jennie nodded, answering,

"Yes, mistress."

\-----

After a few minutes, she felt the woman placing herself behind her and she felt a hard silicone placing against her ass and her breath hitched, knowing exactly what it is.

"M-miss?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"You're forgiven, honey. Now let take all of you." The woman said.

She felt the cold liquid on her ass, the girl pushing a finger in her anus, making her breath hitched at the feeling of being penetrated.

She loved nothing than being fucked in the ass by her mistress. Second that is being able to fuck her mistress with her little cock, making her feel so happy when she spreads her semen in the woman's vagina.

The woman slid a second finger, her breathing now heavier as she felt full in her tight opening. Another finger was entered and she gripped onto the bedsheets, knuckles white as she muffled her moans by pushing her face against the bed. She groaned and whimpered when the woman slid out.

Then the next she felt was the thick shaft sheathed inside of her, making her jolt forward, her face into the bed, not being to contain her moans anymore. She wanted to be a good girl and muffle all her moans but her mistress is making her feel too good that she couldn't stop herself anymore.

"Mistress, fuck- please, more. Please." She begged, pushing her ass against the harness.

"Patience, baby." The woman said, pushing herself out, the tip of the strap-on still inside of the other woman before pushing herself back in, the woman moaning at the mix of pain and pleasure, feeling the woman deep in her, the tip rubbing against her prostate.

"Moan for me, baby. Let our whole neighborhood know you're mine." The woman whispered in her ear, keeping a right rhythm of her fast thrust, making the woman do nothing but just moan out strings of curse and her mistress' name.

"Do you like getting fucked in the ass, baby? Does your little dick get hard at the thought of it?" Chaeyoung asked, bringing her hand to the girl's now agitated cock, looking so red and hard.

"Do you get yourself off just the though of it?" She whispered, the girls arousal getting harder.

"Yes, mistress. Please, I need to cum. Mistress, please?" The woman pleaded, humping against her dominant's hand, trying to get herself off.

"You will, baby. But now I want you to take me all in that tight ass of yours and moan my name out." The woman said, reassuring her.

The woman continued to stroke her as she thrusts herself into the girl.

"Mistress, please? I need to cum- Ugh!" She shouted, feeling every thrust hit her prostate, her knuckles white as she gripped tightly onto the sheets. "Please, mistress? Mistress, please?!" She couldn't hold it in anymore, cumming herself without her mistress' permission.

Chaeyoung hissed, grabbing the girl by the hips, Jennie's back pressing against the woman's front, the harness still inside of her as the girl gripped on tightly on her breast, thrusting up to the girl.

Jennie moaned so loudly, gripping on her own breast then her right hand slithered down to her now once again rock hard cock but was slapped away by the woman.

"That's my job, baby." The woman said, taking the cock in her unoccupied hand, the girl overwhelmed by the stimulation, throwing her head back, swearing her eyes might get stuck at the back of her head at the over-stimulation she is receiving.

"Mistress, I need to cum again. Please..."

"Nah, baby. You need to earn it."

She rub herself against the woman's silicon cock, so deep into her, making her let out strings of curse.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Baby, you're so fucking beautiful." The woman compliments, making her feel so good about herself.

"Thank you. You too, mistress. You're so beautiful, mistress." She answered, biting on her bottom lip when the woman pushed her thumb against Jennie's slit before going down to massage her ballsack.

"Cum, baby." The woman said and she cums, shooting her arousal against her own belly, the girl slowing her thrust to let her rest before pulling out of her, making the woman whine at the lost feeling. Clenching at nothing.

The woman placed her on the bed before placing herself on the woman's stomach, Jennie whimpering at the feeling of the girl's wetness on her, making her hard again.

"Can I get inside you, mistress? Please?" She asked, humping softly.

"You want to push your tiny dick in me, baby? You want to shoot your cum inside me?" She asked, the other woman nodding desperately.

"Very well, then." She said before lifting her bottom half and sheathed the woman in her, Jennie gasping at the feeling of being one with her dominant.

"Do you like it, Jennie? Do you like fucking my tight cunt with your baby cock?" She asked, rubbing herself against the girl's cock, clenching her walls to let her baby feel good too. Jennie whimpered and moaned softly as she nodded.

"Yes, mistress. So much." It's not too long before she feels her climax coming after the over stimulation she had been receiving for the past hours.

"Can I cum inside you, mistress?" She asked, giving the woman her puppy kind of cat eyes, hoping the woman agrees.

Chaeyoung smiled, nodding. "Sure, baby. As long as you eat it all then I'm very okay with that."

"Yes, mistress." She answered, thrusting her hips up, meeting with the girl's thrust and let herself go when the clenching of the woman's walls were too much for her to handle. She sounds so happy that Chaeyoung couldn't help but smile at the woman's cuteness.

Chaeyoung lifts herself up, Jennie whining at the lost feeling of her warm and wet heat.

"Eat me out, love." Chaeyoung said, spreading her legs only for the older woman.

Jennie placed herself between the woman's legs, leaning in to attach her lips onto the girl's slit, continuing to leave kitten lips on it before taking her clitoris between her lips, swiping her tongue around it and went back to her slit and sucked hard, the girl gripping on her hair as she hits multiple orgasms before pulling away and decided to lean down and pushed her tongue in the woman's anus.

"F-fuck!" Chaeyoung moaned, gripping again on the woman's hair, rubbing herself on the girl's face and Jennie pulled her tongue out and went on the tip of the girl's ass, swiping her tongue around it before sucking softly, biting it lightly before going back to her pussy and start sucking in some more, the girl too sensitive and came again.

"That was amazing." Chaeyoung commented before leaning in to leave a chaste kiss on the girl's lips, which made the brunette smile.

The woman leaned back down sucking on her slit, sending Chaeyoung a look of what she wanted.

Chaeyoung continued to grind herself onto the girls face before feeling herself close and emptied her bladder.

Jennie swallowed down her urine, others falling down to the bed as she tries to take it all in.

When there was no more, she pulled away and licked her lips dry.

"Thank you, mistress."


End file.
